


Morning

by hellostarlight20



Series: Pushing Boundaries [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Texting, Wedding Preparations, he misses her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: John didn’t sleep last night, not that he ever did when Rose wasn’t with him. He misses her.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this isn't exactly a kinky, smutty interlude, but it is an important part of the series! This (sorta) complies with Zoebelle9's request: Finding the other wearing their clothes. As always many thanks to Mrs. Bertucci for the beta!

It was 6 o’clock in the morning and John sat on their bed, wide awake. Rose had taken a couple days off to visit her mum in London—wedding plans. Logically he knew it was because Jackie had mad ideas for Rose’s wedding when all he and Rose wanted was a small, simple ceremony with lots of informal partying afterward.

He missed her.

One night without her, and he hadn’t slept. The last time he’d been wound in knots like this, he and Rose had rowed, and she had walked out on him. That was a long time ago and since then, even when she hadn’t lived with him, she stayed with him as many nights as feasible.

Sliding across the bed, he buried his, rather impressive, nose in her pillow. The faint scent of her shampoo lingered, and he breathed deeply. Eyes closed, he tugged the bedding around him and imagined Rose with him instead of hours away in London.

He needed her.

John hadn’t slept well the previous night, not that he usually slept well, even with Rose beside him. Without Rose last night, his sleep was even worse. His phone dinged—Rose’s alarm. He didn’t need one, he’d always had an uncanny ability to tell time. But Rose, his precious girl, she needed two. Though he usually ended up kissing her awake.

His phone buzzed and he blindly grabbed it—who the hell texted him at 6am?

Rose.

_Love you_

John smiled and stood, missing her scent immediately. He grabbed her robe, the thick fuzzy one she wore during the winter, and slipped it on. Daft though he may look, he didn’t care. Rose’s scent permeated the robe and he breathed deeply.

_I love you, too. When are you coming home?_

After only a moment she answered. _Today. Mum’s driving me barmy. Why did I say no to eloping?_

_We still can. I can book the flight to Barcelona now._ John eyed his laptop but knew the answer no matter how his feet took him to the computer.

_Mum’ll kill me._

_I’ll protect you._ Jackie already didn’t like him, what was one more transgression?

John turned and sniffed her robe, uncaring how crazy he looked or how odd it might be. He missed her.

_Taking the 10:40. Meet me at the station?_

_Always. Love you._  
  
John waited again, but Rose only sent a blue heart. He turned for the shower and set the phone on the sink. Shrugging off Rose’s robe, he stepped into the water and hurriedly washed. He had the love of his lives to pick up. 

Lives? How odd. Life.

He wouldn’t be late.


End file.
